bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantastic Baby
"Fantastic Baby" is a song by South Korean boy group BIGBANG. It is the sixth track in the EP Alive. Lyrics |Hangul= 여기 붙어라 모두 모여라 WE GON’ PARTY LIKE 리리리라라라 맘을 열어라 머릴 비워라 불을 지펴라 리리리라라라 정답은 묻지 말고 그대로 받아들여 느낌대로 가 ALRIGHT 하늘을 마주하고 두 손을 다 위로 저 위로 날뛰고 싶어 OH 나나나나나 나나나나나 WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY 이 난장판에 HEY 끝판 왕 차례 HEY 땅을 흔들고 3분으론 불충분한 RACE WAIT 분위기는 과열 HUH CATCH ME ON FIRE HUH 진짜가 나타났다 나나나나 하나부터 열까지 모든 게 다 한 수위 모래 벌판 위를 미친 듯이 뛰어봐도 거뜬한 우리 하늘은 충분히 너무나 푸르니까 아무것도 묻지 말란 말이야 느끼란 말이야 내가 누군지 네 심장소리에 맞게 뛰기 시작해 막이 끝날 때까지 YE I CAN’T BABY DON’T’ STOP THIS 오늘은 타락해 미쳐 발악해 가는거야 WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN 날 따라 잡아볼 테면 와봐 난 영원한 딴따라 오늘 밤 금기란 내겐 없어 mama just let me be your lover 이 혼란 속을 넘어 나나나나나 머리끝부터 발끝까지 비쥬얼은 쇼크 내 감각은 소문난 꾼 앞서가는 촉 남들보다는 빠른 걸음 차원이 다른 젊음 얼음얼음얼음 HOLD UP 나나나나나 네 심장소리에 맞게 뛰기 시작해 막이 끝날 때까지 YE I CAN’T BABY DON’T’ STOP THIS 오늘은 타락해 미쳐 발악해 가는거야 WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN 다 같이 놀자 YE YE YE 다 같이 뛰자 YE YE YE 다 같이 돌자 YE YE YE 다 같이 가자 WOW FANTASTIC BABY |-|Romanized= yeogi buteora modu moyeora WE GON’ PARTY LIKE lilililalala mameul yeoreora meoril biwora bureul jipyeora lilililalala. jeongdabeun mutji malgo geudaero badadeullyeo neukkimdaero ga ALRIGHT haneureul majuhago du soneul da wiro jeo wiro nalttwigo shipeo OH nanananana nanananana WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY I nanjangpane HEY kkeutpan wang charye HEY Ttangeul heundeulgo 3buneuron bulchungbunhan RACE WAIT Bunwigineun gwayeol HUH CATCH ME ON FIRE HUH Jinjjaga natanatda nananana Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwi Morae beolpan wireul michin deushi ttwieobwado geotteunhan uri Haneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikka Amugeotdo mutji mallan mariya neukkiran mariya naega nugunji Ne shimjangsorie matge ttwigi shijakhae magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji YE I CAN’T BABY DON’T STOP THIS oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae) ganeungeoya WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN nal ttara jababol temyeon wabwa nan yeongwonhan ttanttara Oneul bam geumgiran naegen eobseo mama just let me be your lover I hollan sogeul neomeo nanananana Meorikkeutbuteo balkkeutkkaji bijyueoreun syokeu nae gamgageun somunnan kkun apseoganeun chok Namdeulbodaneun ppareun georeum chawoni dareun jeormeum eoreumeoreumeoreum HOLD UP nanananana Ne shimjangsorie matge ttwigi shijakhae magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji YE I CAN‘T BABY DON‘T STOP THIS oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae) ganeungeoya WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN Da gachi nolja YE YE YE da gachi ttwija YE YE YE Da gachi dolja YE YE YE da gachi gaja WOW FANTASTIC BABY |-|English= Come together, everyone gather here We gon’ party like lilililalala Open your hearts, empty your minds Set the fire lilililalala Don’t ask for the answer but just take it as it is, go with the flow alright Face the sky and put your two hands up, up high, wanna jump around oh Nananana Nananana WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY In this crazy house HEY at the end, it’s the king’s turn HEY The ground is shaking and 3 minutes is not enough for this race, wait The atmosphere is overheated Huh Catch Me On Fire Huh The Real has appeared nanana From one to ten, everything is one level above Even if we crazily run on sand, we’re still so agile Because the sky is blue enough, Don’t ask any questions, just feel it – feel who I am Jump at the sound of your heartbeat till this comes to an end yeah I Can’t Baby Don’t Stop This Just go corrupt today (go crazy and rave) let’s go WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN Catch me if you can, I’m forever a performer There are no constraints for me tonight Mama Just Let Me Be Your Lover Past this chaos nananana From my head to my toes, there’s a visual shock People know me for my senses that are always ahead My footsteps are faster than others My youth is a different dimension Ice ice ice Hold Up nananana Jump at the sound of your heartbeat till this comes to an end yeah I Can’t Baby Don’t Stop This Just go corrupt today (go crazy and rave) let’s go WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN Let’s all play together Ye Ye Ye let’s all jump together Ye Ye Ye Let’s all go crazy together Ye Ye Ye Let’s all go together Wow Fantastic Baby Music Video Category:Songs